Wonderland 2: Revenge of the Hatter
by BroadwayGirl13135
Summary: Chloe is all grown up. The Hatter has escaped from under Wonderland, and she's out for revenge. Now, she's after Chloe's emotions to add to her power. Can Chloe escape Wonderland and save her friends? I have yet to separate this into scenes and the lyrics are kind of bad because I wrote this years ago. Please review. I do not claim to own the right to anything Wonderland related.


**This is intended to be a musical. I didn't notice that scripts were not permitted. Therefore, I changed it. So the song lyrics are going to be a bit weird. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you, Scarlet Phlame, for letting me know though. I would have hated watching this be removed from the site. I italicized the lyrics so it's easier to distinguish.**

It's just like any other day for Alice and her now twenty-year-old daughter, Chloe. They are fighting again. This has being going on since Chloe turned eighteen.

"Mom, you can't keep treating me like a child!" Chloe screams as she gathers her school books.

"I can if you keep acting like one." Alice paces around her daughters room fuming with contained rage.

"I'm twenty years old. You can't keep telling me what to do."

"Ok. Whose house just burned down? Who just lost her job? Who came crying to her mother for help?"

"You are being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous? I'm helping you to get off your lazy butt and make something out of your life."

"I thought you were the one who always said not to grow up so fast."

"Yes, but that was when you were a child. You're an adult now. It's about time you started acting like one." Chloe watches her mother leave her room and hears the apartment door slam.

Knowing her mother can't hear her, she screams, "I'll start acting like an adult when you start acting like a mother who cares!" Suddenly, she hears the alarm on her phone go off. "Great. I'm late for class." Chloe grabs her book bag and bolts from the apartment.

Somewhere off in what you can call the downtown district of Wonderland, we find Morris the March Hare attempting to rally troops against the Queen of Hearts. "We must unite and fight this tyrant. She is nothing but a big bully. Are you willing to lose your heads for this woman? _She's not a very nice creature. She's actually rather mean. So it's time for us to teach her How to really use a guillotine. She will behead you for no reason. She will blame her suffering on you. This may be a form of treason._

_But think, what would the Hatter do?_"

A cloaked figure appears beside him and whispers in his ear. "Oh, shut up, you fool! You are going to get yourself killed."

Morris looks at her with despair. "Oh, who cares? Since the Hatter was banished, I have nothing to live for." He shakes his head and sits on the sidewalk.

"Are you so sure about that?" The figure removes the cloak and reveals herself as the Mad Hatter. She placed a singed, red top hat upon her head.

Morris jumps to his feet in shock. "Hatter?! How did you-? When did you-?"

"That place isn't as secure as the Queen would like to think."

"You're all ashy and burnt. What happened down there?"

"Well, it seems even under Wonderland I'm on fire."

"So, what do we do now? Brainwash more knights or cats? Storm the palace?"

"I'm afraid I don't have enough power since Alice escaped from her struggles." The Mad Hatter leans against a building looking defeated.

Morris begins to laugh maniacally. "That's where you're wrong."

"What do you mean? How long have I been down there?"

"In Wonderland, two weeks. In Alice's time, nine years."

"Nine years!? Now I have no chance of bringing her back here. She's too old to believe in Wonderland now."

"Yes, she is, but her daughter isn't."

"Her daughter?"

"Yes, little Chloe, who is not so little anymore. She's struggling worse than Alice right now. Think about it: Chloe could be a link to your power. Her suffering is probably making you stronger than you realize. If we bring her here, there is no way we can't over throw the Queen."

"Morris, you're brilliant. One thing though: you are the one who got me thrown down there in the first place".

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I had no idea Alice would escape from you, but I have been rallying forces against the Queen."

"Fine. I won't turn your feet into lucky charms yet." She grabs him around the neck and forced him against a building. "If you cross me again, I may just have to split a hare. Understand?"

"Yes, I do."

The Mad Hatter releases her grip. "Good. Now we have much to prepare. We are going to have a very special guest for tea."

Back in New York, Chloe enters the apartment holding a completely melted bag of ice (or bag of cold water now) to her forehead.

"Hello? Is anyone home? Mom? Where did you hide the ice pack? It's not in the freezer. I knocked my head on a desk. Hello?" Chloe walks around the apartment looking for her mother when she suddenly trips on a pile of books. Hitting her already bruised head on the wood floor, she passes out.

Chloe wakes up to find herself in a bright pink hallway with a single door at the end.

"What happened? Where am I?" she says as she slowly lifts herself off the floor.

"Where do you think you are?" A voice appears out of nowhere startling Chloe.

"I don't know, and who just said that?"

"Someone who is willing to help you if you'll let me."

"Ok. What do I have to do?"

"_See that door at the end of the hall. That's where you need to go. Even though you may not know Where you are going at all._

"I'm sorry, what? I tripped on this pile of….book?" Instead of seeing a pile of books at her feet, Chloe finds an old copy of Alice in Wonderland. "Hey, I remember this book. Alice in Wonderland, my gram read this to me as a kid."

_ "Chloe, you better do as I say Because there's danger all about. You have got to find your way out And I will show you the way."_

_ "This can't be what it really seems. This cannot be real. I can't help but feel This only happens in dreams."_

_ "You're far from dreaming in this place. You are in real danger. I know you can't take advice from a stranger But there is worse you may face."_

_ "I would kindly do as you say But I don't know what to do. I can't do anything for you Until you show me the way. _I'm sorry I hit my head on the floor after I tripped on a pile of books that turned out to be just a book. Can you repeat the directions out of here?" She hears the voice sigh heavily.

_ "See that door at the end of the hall. That's where you need to go. Even though you may not know_

_Where you are going at all."_

"Thank you." Chloe begins to walk towards the door but finds that the hallway shrinks as she takes each step. "Um, excuse me? I can only walk two steps before my head touches the ceiling."

"Try walking in place."

"What?"

"Walk in place, and I would do it fast. She knows you're here."

"Wait. Who knows I'm here?"

"There will be time for explanations later. Right now you have to hurry. I will be waiting for you on the other side. We have much to discuss."

"Ok?" Chloe begins to walk in place, and the door moves closer and closer until she can finally reach out and turn the knob. She walks through the door and finds the White Rabbit waiting for her.

"Thank goodness. I thought she would have found you before I did."

"Who?!"

"There will be time for that later." The White Rabbitgives Chloe a big bear hug. "Chloe, it is so nice to see you again."

She wiggles out of his grip. "Again? Have I been here…..before?" Her mind flashes back to her previous adventure in Wonderland. "I'm in Wonderland."

"You remember?"

"I guess I do. Where are the Caterpillar and El Gato?"

"In a secret place in Looking Glass. Since she has gotten stronger, we had to find a place to hide."

"Hide from who?"

The Mad Hatter appears from behind a tree. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend, Chloe."

"What do you want, Hatter?"

"Nothing much. Just you." The Hatter attempts to grab her when a man in all black steps between her and Chloe.

"You will get her over my dead body."

"You?! I thought I left you to rot under Wonderland."

"You were right. That place isn't as secure as the Queen thought." He pulls the Hatter's lost knife from a sheath and brandishes it, forcing the Hatter to retreat.

"Alice, she's gone," he says as he faces Chloe.

"But I'm not Alice."

The man looks closer at her. "Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Chloe, you're older. How old are you now?"

"I'm twenty."

"Twenty years old? How long was I down there? Do you know who I am?"

Chloe looks at the man. "Jack? The White Knight?"

"Yes."

"I recognize you from my mother's books. She wrote an entire series about your adventures."

"Adventures? The greatest and only adventure I had was saving your mother from herself, so to speak."

"At least we have a hero on our side."

"I will do whatever I can."

The White Rabbit pulls on Jack's tattered sleeve. "Come on. The others are probably worried sick by now." All three head off towards Looking Glass.

The Hatter and Morris sit in a newly built castle somewhere on the outskirts of Wonderland. Morris goes through a checklist while the Hatter sits in her throne. "Wonderland in shambles….check. Forty brainwashed minions…..check. A new ax…check. Chloe…no check? Where's Chloe?"

"That imbecile Jack saved her."

"Jack?! I thought you left him with the White Queen under Wonderland."

"Turns out he's not as dumb as he looks. Don't worry. I know how to play their little game. It's about time I push the real players off the board." She walks over to a large silver chess set. _I've waited all my life to see Wonderland crash and burn._ _I waited so long and I almost had my turn_ _Until that wretched little Alice tore my plans apart._ _So I had to make a new start._ _It's time for my revenge._ _I'm gonna take what's rightfully mine._ _It's time for my revenge._ _At last all the planets align. _ _I will stop at nothing to win._ _Let the real game begin._ _Wonderland will finally belong to me_ _And soon little Chloe will see._ _It's time for my revenge._ _I'm gonna take what's rightfully mine._ _It's time for my revenge._ _At last all the planets align._ _I will finally have my revenge_ _And nothing else will matter._ _At last I'll have my revenge._ _Wonderland will bow to the Hatter._ _The revenge of the Hatter._ _Nothing else will matter_ _But the revenge of the Hatter._

Back in New York, Alice comes home carrying groceries. "Chloe. Are you home? Chloe, I'm sorry for how I acted. Chl….." As Alice turns to leave the kitchen, she sees a pile of books on the floor with an open one beside it. "Chloe. What did I tell you about leaving your books lying around? Which book is this anyway?" She picks up the open book and realizes that Chloe has been transported to Wonderland. "Oh no. She's in Wonderland. Oh God, not again. I have to go back. I have to find her. Where's the service elevator_?_" Alice sprints out of the apartment in search of the broken service elevator.

Jack, the White Rabbit, and Chloe creep through Looking Glass so as not to be captured by the Hatter's minions.

"This place isn't as creepy as I remember," Chloe whispers.

El Gato and Mr. Caterpillar appear from behind some strategically placed looking glasses. "We remodeled," El Gato said with a smile.

"El Gato! You're safe!"

"For now," Mr. Caterpillar complains to Jack.

"Way to be optimistic."

"Can I help it? The Hatter has taken over this time, and there's no way to stop her. All she wants is you, and that puts the rest of us in danger."

"We protected Alice before and saved Chloe. We can do it again," the White Rabbit exclaims bravely.

"Yes, but for how long?" El Gato wonders aloud.

"Until the Hatter is stopped," the White Rabbit answers.

Chloe looks at all of them. "Wait I'm confused. What happened?"

Jack sits down next to her and begins to tell the horrifying tale. "Two years and two weeks ago, she escaped from under Wonderland."

"The two weeks she was trapped was nine years in your time," the White Rabbit explains.

"Then, it took her two years to brainwash most of Wonderland and take over the kingdom. She rules everything except for Looking Glass. Although we don't know how safe it can possibly be now that she knows you're here."

"Oh and her two years was ten minutes in your time," the White Rabbit again explains the concept of time.

"How could that be if two weeks was nine years? Wouldn't it work the same way?" Chloe asks not fully grasping the concept.

Mr. Caterpillar sits beside her. "Time works differently in Wonderland."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, El Gato says, "It passes according to who is in charge."

"One minute here could be a decade in your time. Five months here could be five seconds in New York," Jack explains.

"So, time can be controlled?" Chloe wonders. "I thought physics was confusing. _The clock slowly ticks_ _But I am still awake._ _The clock hand clicks_ _Never making a mistake._ _Time quickly moves_ _Making shadows of the past._ _Times just proves_ _How great moments never last._ _The clock also tocks_ _Throwing away my life._ _The clock also mocks_ _Causing me a lot of strife._ _Time causes heartache_ _When a life will pass you by._ _Time will also take_ _Your life in the blink of an eye._

El Gato helps her up. "Time always ticks away, but you can't forget your past."

"But why does the Hatter need me? Why am I here?" Chloe asks.

"Your mother's problems and stress made her stronger nine years ago. Since she has grown up, she no longer believes in Wonderland," the White Rabbit reminds her.

"But you are still young enough to believe and have as many problems as your mother did. So you are a direct line to her power," Mr. Caterpillar says.

"Her conquering of Wonderland was because of me? My house burning down, losing my job, arguing with my mother, they all made her stronger. If I wasn't such a brat, if I didn't act like such a child, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be putting some of my best friends in danger." Chloe sinks to the ground and begins to cry.

Jack hugs her. "Chloe, you can't blame yourself. Everyone has hard times. There's nothing we can do to stop that. The Hatter has learned to feed on the pain of others."

"Jack is right. You can't go on thinking, "If only…" That's probably the worst thing you can do," El Gato states.

Alice appears behind her daughter. "Like if only I told my mother I was coming home from school early."

"Mom!" Chloe runs to Alice and hugs her.

"If only I could have been there to save Chloe from the Hatter the first time," Jack says sadly.

"If only I could've been this brave from the beginning," the White Rabbit says chuckling at himself.

"If only I could start talking in riddles I could understand," says Mr. Caterpillar making them all laugh.

El Gato hangs his head. "If only I could still make myself invisible."

Chloe looks at her mother with tears in her eyes. "If only I told my mother from the beginning how much I love her and how I will always need her."

"If only I treated my daughter like an adult."

"If only I didn't mind being a kid for a little longer."

"If only everything could go back to normal," the White Rabbit mopes.

"If only I had my White Knights," complains Jack.

El Gato, finally getting annoyed, says, "Ok. Enough of this. We have to come up with a plan."

"I second that," Mr. Caterpillar agrees.

Chloe wipes the tears from her eyes. "We have to figure out some way to destroy the Hatter's power. Only then can we take back Wonderland."

As Chloe says this, the Hatter appears with a small army of White Knights and El Gato's Cats.

"Sadly, that will never happen. Knights, grab Chloe." Two Knights break from the pack and grab Chloe.

Chloe kicks and struggles to no avail, screaming, "Hey! Let go of me!"

"Take her to the palace," the Hatter commands. The Knights drag Chloe to the Hatter's palace.

"Leave her alone!" Jack yells as he runs towards the escaping Knights.


End file.
